One of Us
by pleasepleaselovemedo
Summary: John has been out drinking a lot lately and Paul is fed up with it and decides to confront him about it.


Paul McLennon laid sleepily in his bed and stared at the ceiling. He sighed reply before quickly looking over to the right side of the bed. No one. And looking to the left he smiled found Martha curled up asleep beside him. Atleast Martha still cared about him, as for his husband John, he hadn't a clue anymore.

'What happened to us?' Paul thought. 'We were so love struck. We were head over heels for each other. We were fucking inseparable. What the bloody hell happened?'

Hot tears erupting from his shattered heart stung his big brown eyes. Even though there was no one at home to see him cry, he was quick to wipe them away when he felt the hot droplets of water roll down his cheeks. He picked up one of his pillows and plopped it down onto his pale face and let himself cry into it. His muffled cries braking into the silence that was created in the household.

"Paul?" Paul sat up at the slurred voice inside the house. "Babe where are ye?"

Paul quickly stopped crying and walked toward the source of the voice that he knew as John. He sighed deeply and angrily as he walked into the den where the front door was. Why did he even keep it unlocked anyway when he knew this was coming home to him? He could be so daft sometime.

"John. How has your night been? It seems that you've completely forgotten that you have a husband!" He snapped at the drunken man.

"What?" John furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Oh I would expect that answer from you!" Paul turned away to keep for crying as he fiddled with the ring on his finger. "Considering you forgot... Again." He whimpered.

"Paul what are you talking about?" John asked, placing a hand on Paul's shoulder. The younger man quickly shook his hand away.

"One of us, John, actually bothers to remember things like.. Oh... I don't know... Wedding anniversaries?!" Paul turned around, pointing up his ring finger. "Five years ago John and you've only remembered three times!"

"Paul I'm so sorry it's just-"

"Don't try to make an excuse, John Winston! You were at a pub tonight and you got drunk! More than drunk!" John leaned against the couch as Paul stated this. Accidentally proving that he was indeed drunk. "Last year made at least a bit of sense considering we were on tour but now you're starting to worry me! You spend all of your time at that fucking pub and drink more than the water in the ocean and get totally knackered the next day! John I can't take it much longer before I snap!" Paul took off the ring on his finger and threw it at John. Though John might have been drunk he was quick to catch the ring that was his ever lasting bond with Paul.

"Paul I'm sorry, please forgive me darling. I promise I'll get better. I promise." John begged.

"John! For the past several nights I just lie in bed waiting for you to call and you never do! What happens when I lock the door on you one night because you've been out too late hmm? What then?"

"Paul-"

"One of us is crying every night and one of us is lying in a lonely bed! One of us just lays there and stares at the ceiling and wishes that he were somewhere else instead. One of us is very lonely John!" Paul suddenly broke down into a quiver of sobs upon the floor. "And it isn't fair!"

John knelt down next to the sobbing man and softly put an arm around him. Paul quivered at the touch of John. It was true that Paul loved John very much but as of the moment, Paul wanted nothing more than for John to just leave him alone even if he was a sobbing heap on the floor. John, as drunk as he was, felt Paul tense and just held him tighter.

"Paul, I love you. You know I do. At least I hope you know I do." He whispered. Paul glanced at him sideways and glared at him. He could smell the alcohol on his breath and it disturbed him greatly. "Macca please listen. Please."

"Why should I?" He grumbled. "Tell me, John. Why the bloody hell should I even let you back in this bloody house?!" Paul pulled away from the man and let out a small sob.

"Paul-"

"No, John!" He yelled as tears brimmed his eyes. "I can't stand it anymore! Either ease the pain and become more responsible or leave! Those are your options! I thought you loved me!" Paul turned away and put a head in his hand. "Oh shit," He whispered. "John, I love you so much. But I don't think I can go through this pain much longer. Please. Make the pain stop. That's all I want. I want you to love me. I want you to love me like you did before." Paul smiled a watery smile.

"Love me like you did the night before." John held his hands and kissed at Paul's tears. "Paul, oh dammit Macca, you daft clot. I've always loved you. I always have and I always will." John jumped bit when he felt Paul's arms wrapped around his middle.

"John." Paul sobbed.

"Sh-" John lifted his fingertip to Paul's quivering lips. "Paul, c'mon lets get you to bed."


End file.
